Bioethics Initiative For Equity In Health Care And Research At The University Of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer The overarching goal of the proposed Bioethics Initiative for Equity in Health Care and Research will be to develop a diverse, multidisciplinary, research workforce capable of the translation of research findings into evidence-based policies and practices for improving health care and research equity among racial and ethnic populations. The aims of the proposed project are: 1) to develop a institutionally linked, but free-standing program: the Bioethics Initiative for Equity in Health Care and Research dedicated to the training of racial and ethnic minorities in bioethics to address the underrepresentation of minorities in clinical trials, 2) to increase the number of and to advance women and underrepresented ethic and racial individuals to the bioethics academic enterprise, and 3) to develop and use of non-traditional methods to build trust in the health care system to increase racial and ethnic participation in clinical trials. The proposed project will be a joint effort between researchers in the University of Texas M.D. Anderson's (UTMDACC) Center for Research on Minority Health, the nation's only congressionally mandated center for the study of Health Disparities, and UTMDACC's Section for Integrated Ethics in Cancer Care in the Department of Critical Care. The aims of the proposed program will be accomplished through the following objectives: 1. to recruit highly qualified racial and ethic minority scholars from a broad spectrum of disciplines to participate in bioethics training and rotations in the nationally recognized bioethics center at UTMDACC and in the Texas Medical Center (TMC);2. to implement a core curriculum across UTMDACC and through rotations in TMC institutions to provide knowledge, skills, and experiences necessary to carry out multidisciplinary research to develop and use non-traditional methods to reach racial and ethnic minority populations to rebuild their trust in the health care system;3. to develop and use non-traditional methods to reach racial and ethnic minority populations to increase participation in clinical trials;4. to consistently advance bioethics and clinical research toward higher levels of evidence and evidence-based practice through research endeavors aimed at improving health literacy, cultural competency, and linguistic proficiency. The goal of the Bioethics Initiative for Equity in Health Care and Research at the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center will be to develop a diverse, multidisciplinary, research workforce capable of the translation of research findings into evidence-based practices for improving health care and research equity among racial and ethnic populations in Texas, and in keeping with the overall mission of UTMDACC, the nation and the world.